Souvenir d'un volleyeur
by Crazy Av
Summary: Pour ce jour si important à ses yeux que leurs rencontre Kageyama veut marquer le coup pour son petit amis,alors quoi de mieux qu'une petite déclaration?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey me revoilà mes petits amours **En se jour de 18 juin x) Nous fêtons l'anniversaire de Mme Splash boom *o* avec un os du point de vu de Kageyama ^^ os court certes mais adorable ;) alors ma señorita BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE SPLASHY! en espérant que l'os te plaira ;) ça fait un moment qu'il est fait et bonne lecture mes petits anges ;) on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews ** je vous aimes tous**

* * *

Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois dans se fameux gymnase à Myagi. Tu étais si nerveux et tu te tenais l'estomac pour essayer de soulager ta douleur.

Et les premières années t'ont chambré alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas le droit,et je les aient bien sûr remis à leurs place pour plusieurs raisons,déjà car ile n'avaient pas à parler au nom de l'équipe alors qu'il ne jouaient pas vraiment sur le terrain à se moment là,et aussi car on avait pas à rabaisser quelqu'un soit disant par ce qu'il paraît faible. Même si à l'époque j'avais des doutes par rapport à ta taille,mais tu m'as énormément surpris avec ton attaque glissé,tu t'est retrouvés à l'autre bout du terrain en une seule seconde. Et même si tu t'étais bien battus lors de se fameux match je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas aimé cette victoire pour te dire la vérité.

Et maintenant je peux dire sans me tromper que tu n'as rien à envier aux autres joueurs,tu as une détente à en faire pâlir plus d'un,tes sauts son extraordinaire et tu me laisses toujours époustouflé.

Puis je t'ai retrouvés à Karasuno comme par hasard,tu es arrivés comme une véritable fusée dans le gymnase et quand je t'ai reconnu j'ai crus avoir une hallucination en te voyant juste devant moi alors que je pensais ne jamais revoir le joueur de volley avec une chevelure rousse et à la détente phénoménal au nom inconnu un jour.

Au début je l'avoue avec un peu de difficultés je n'étais pas très facile à vivre avec mon caractère perfectionniste,mais j'admirais ta persévérance,tu en voulais toujours plus,et étions d'accord sur se point là.

On arrivait à s'entendre plus ou moins au commencement. Et quand nous avons découvert notre courte surhumaine,il y à eu une sorte de déclic et puis une complicité sans pareille est née entre nous. Tu es devenu mon meilleur ami,celui qui me comprend mieux que personne,et nous n'avons presque plus de signe pour se comprendre mutuellement. Et pendant le match qui nous opposait à Nekoma je me souviendrais toujours de leurs visage surpris et remplit d'incompréhension totale c'était si jouissif que nous avions tous criés de joue et nous avions gagné notre match à 32/34. Et je me rappelle très bien du moment où tu t'es jeté sur moi en me remerciant et machinalement je t'ai serré contre moi pour ne plus jamais te lâcher.

Et 3ans plus tard après la fin du lycée nous sommes devenues les meilleurs joueurs de volley de Japon comme je te l'avais promis.

Et je vis avec toi depuis tous se temps là. Et pour tout l'or du monde jamais je ne te laisserais alors je n'hésite pas à te le redire je suis fière d'être ton ami ton confident mais aussi surtout ton mari et celui qui partage ta vie Hinata Shoyo,jamais je ne cesserais de t'aimer comme je le fais. Et aussi longtemps que nous serons ensemble nous serons invincible.

* * *

 **Et voilà ma Splashy ^^ en espérant que l'os t'ai plu ** et bien x) on se retrouve le 21 pour l'anniversaire d'Hinata ** dites moi se que vous pensez de l'os dans les reviews ça me fait énormément plaisir d'avoir vos avis ****


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoooooooo *o* me revoilà après un moment d'absence, uwu ouais bon, les études tout ça, le bac... bla bla bla x) plein de choses qui font que j'étais pas très disponible uwu et aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour un OS anniversaire *o* et pas n'importe lequel *roulement de tambour* Splashy ! BON ANNIVERSAIIIIIRE ! j'espère que cet OS te plaira ** et vous plaira à vous aussi bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le Bac.. épreuve de Philosophie, quelle plaie, mais quel ennui ! Il était seulement 10h40 que Bokuto s'ennuyait (déjà) à mourir.

Il avait 3 sujets devant les yeux.

« Nos convictions morales sont elles fondées sur l'expérience ? ».

Ce sujet ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Ensuite il y avait :

« Le désir est il par nature illimité ? ».

C'était déjà mieux, il s'y connaissait en désir.

Le 3ème sujet était un texte à expliquer sur la vérité politique.

Bokuto avait finalement choisi le second sujet, il avait finit sa composition assez tôt, il s'était relu et il dessinait des ballons de volley en pensant à son passeur de petit ami, Akaashi, celui-ci était tranquille au niveau des examens, il les avait tous finis ! Bokuto aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être avec lui et profiter d'une après midi agréable en sa compagnie.

L'argenté n'avait qu'une envie, être avec lui

Il pouvait sortir à 11h00 et l'horloge indiquait 45 sur son cadran, bien que sa patience légendaire soit inexistante chez lui, Bokuto faisait l'effort de rester en place, il trépignait d'impatience, il arrivait bien à attendre, ce n'étaient que 15 minutes, l'aiguille avançait si lentement, c'était un véritable supplice pour lui.

Puis, après de longues minutes d'attente, qui furent un véritable supplice, pour le joueur de Volley, 11 heures sonnèrent enfin, Bokuto remit sa copie et partit comme une véritable flèche.

Il rejoignit alors son petit ami bien aimé afin de l'embrasser, avec une tendresse infinie, une fois qu'il fut rentré dans le gymnase de volley où Akaashi l'attendait.

Bokuto disait à son ébène oh combien il lui avait manqué, dans une multitude de baisers tendres, baisers auxquels le plus petit avait grand mal à ne pas succomber.

-Akaashi !je me suis tellement ennuyé sans toi, si tu savais ! l'horloge n'avançait pas ! c'était une véritable torture, j'avais l'impression qu'elle se moquait de moi avec ses aiguilles qui avançaient si lentement ! se lamentait le blanc, en s'accrochant à son petit ami aux cheveux de jais, je voulais te voir tellement vite !

-Bokuto, calme toi,je suis là maintenant, l'horloge ne te nargue plus, soupira le noiraud avec son calme olympien, il avait l'habitude du comportement survolté et lunatique de son petit ami, qui pouvait passer d'une joie extrême à une moue boudeuse, qu'il trouvait absolument adorable. Parfois il se demandait d'où pouvait bien venir toute l'énergie de Bokuto.

-Oui je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi ! Tu sais il y avait un sujet sur le désir, alors je l'ai pris en pensant à toi, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Je t'aime !

Et ça y était Bokuto recommençait, c'était à chaque fois la même chose, il s'emportait dans de longues déclarations d'amour. Cela ne le dérangeait pas spécialement, Akaashi aimait ça, non loin de là, la seule chose qui le contrariait, c'était qu'une fois lancé Bokuto n'en finissait plus. C'était comme ça, mais le noiraud avait trouvé la parade pour l'arrêter.

L'embrasser par surprise. Cela surprenait tellement l'argenté, qu'il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit ensuite, Akaashi se félicitait que cette parade marche aussi bien. Hélas, cette technique était à double tranchant, soit elle marchait, soit Bokuto en demandait encore, mais après tout pourquoi pas. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

* * *

 **Et voilà x) un os d'anniversaire tout frais x) j'espère qu'il te plaît ma grande, ^^ et à vous aussi, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir .****


End file.
